L'histoire d'une nouvelle famille !
by Akuma-No-Kitsune
Summary: [Yaoi, OCs] Et si une autre famille mafieuse se construisait dans l'ombre de la dixième génération Vongola ? Dont le Boss serait un certain adolescent aux cheveux blanc qui a vécu des choses difficiles et dont le tuteur serait un arcobaleno inconnu de tous. Qu'est-ce qui attendra nos chères amis lorsqu'ils parcourront le dangereux chemin qu'est la vie ? -Raiting M par précaution-
1. Chapitre 1:

**Bienvenu(e) pour ma nouvelle et première fiction !~**

**Titre de la fiction: L'histoire d'une nouvelle famille.**

**Titre du chapitre: L'inconnu aux cheveux blanc.**

**Raiting: M par précaution et pour un langage qui risque d'être assez fleurit par la suite.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn n'est pas a moi, mais la fiction si !**

**Bonne lecture !~**

* * *

Une mélodie s'élevait dans la foret de Namimori. Si on s'approchait, on verrait juste un adolescent, très concentré sur les notes qui sortaient du violon qu'il tenait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc immaculé qui étaient recouvert par un bonnet de laine gris, malgré le fait qu'on soit au printemps. Ses yeux étaient fermer alors qu'il réfléchissait a des paroles qui accompagneraient la mélodie, il le remarqua pas la petite personne assit en face de lui.

Enfin, le blandin se souvient d'une berceuse que sa défunte mère lui chantait quand il était petit, il l'aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup car ses paroles l'avait toujours accompagner malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. Il accorda les notes pour qu'ils s'harmonisent avec la chanson.

« La neige virevoltent comme des fragments d'étoiles...

tends ta main vers ce ciel étoilé...

et tu pourras sentir l'espoir revivre.

Ton souffle chaleureux se disperse lentement...

formant des mots a transmettre a chaque êtres.

Une partie du ciel s'est éclaircie...

mais tes ailes restent noyés de larmes, malgré tout.

Les ténèbres s'empareront de ton âme...

dans un monde inconnu de tous.

Mais avec le courage pur d'aller vers le lendemain...

tu amèneras la lumière dans leurs voyage...

vers un jour nouveau. »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait les paroles était assez étrange... mais il ne put y penser plus longtemps car il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un l'applaudir. L'albinos ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dévoilant deux iris bleu clair. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil, en voyant qu'un bébé pas plus haut que trois pommes était assit en face de lui. Il déglutit quand il vit une mini faux dans la main du bébé qui portait une longue tunique blanche et dont l'ombre d'une capuche cachait le visage de son vis à vis ainsi qu'une tétine blanche et noir pendait a son cou. Mais il eu vraiment peur pour sa vie quand la lame de la faux brilla d'un éclat menaçant et que la personne en face de lui -qu'il soupçonnait d'être un shinigami venu pour faucher son âme- demanda:

-Es-tu bien Norowa Kazuki, 13 ans, ne peux participer a aucun sport et tu compenses donc en étudiant, se qui a fait de toi le premier de la classe A-1 au collège de Namimori, mais sûrement la seul personne a avoir peur des chats ?

Le bébé eu juste comme réponse un hochement de tête apeuré. Le dénommé Kazuki n'avait pas envie de mourir après tout il avait une grande soeur, un père et deux amis qui serai triste de sa mort, sauf peut-être... Mais une seconde !

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? ,s'exclama-t-il.

-Je fais parti de la mafia italienne et la récolte d'information est la base !

La personne encapuchonné rabaissa sa capuche, dévoilant une tête enfantine aux cheveux rouge ébouriffé et aux grand yeux mauve qui se présenta:

-Je suis Akito, arcobaleno de la lumière et des ténèbres, mais ne le dit a personne car a partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras mon élève ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'élève, tu vas être en retard aux cours.

-Je vais me faire mordre à mort !

L'albinos rangea rapidement mais délicatement le violon dans son étui, avant de placer ce dernier dans un cabanon qui se trouvait dans la clairière et qu'il ferma avec une clé qui était elle-même attaché a une fine chaîne qui était attacher autour de son cou. Il ramassa son sac qui traînait a terre et le bébé en profita pour sauter son épaule. C'est ainsi qu'il trottina jusqu'à arriver a son collège.

~xxXXxx~

Quand Kazuki arriva juste avant la sonnerie, se fut pour voir un certain châtain qui lui était étrangement familier en caleçon devant l'entré, ainsi qu'un bébé qui était en face de lui. Sa lui rappelait quelque chose, il regarda sur son épaule pour en parler a Akito mais ne le vit pas.

-Akito ? Bah il est passer où ?

-Je suis là mais tu ne peux me voir mais ne t'inquiète pas tu es le seul a m'entendre et parle a voix basse sinon on risquerai de te prendre pour un fou.

La voix était voilé, presque fantomatique le fit frisonner. Kazuki se mit a chuchoter:

-Il est comme toi le bébé là-bas ?

-Oui... mais reste loin de lui, il ne sait même pas que j'existe et c'est pour une bonne raison.

-D'accord.

L'albinos s'avança se dirigeant vers son camarade de classe et se pencha un peu pour lui tendre la main afin de l'aider a se redresser.

-Je savais pas que les marathons se fessaient en sous vêtement...

Il reçut un regard incrédule pour réponse.

Sawada Tsunayoshi fut surpris, déjà que ce matin il apprenait que son tuteur serai un bébé a la force surhumaine fessant parti de la mafia, qu'il s'était déclaré a l'élue de son coeur en caleçon devant tout le monde et qu'il serai sans doute mort a cause d'une balle de dernière volonté. Alors quand il redressa la tête pour voir qui voudrait l'aider pour la première fois de sa vie, se fut pour voir un... Un ange ?!

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le soleil se refléter dans les cheveux blanc et le sourire -digne d'une pub colgate- que lui offrait la personne en face de lui. Le châtain prit inconsciemment la main tendu vers lui et il fut redresser. Quand le moment fut briser par la sonnerie.

-On devrait y aller avant que-

Kazuki fut interrompu par une voix indifférente:

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore là, les cours ont déjà commencé. En tant que membre du comité de discipline, je ne peux pas ignorer ça,

-Je suis désol-

Tsuna fut interrompu ( Décidément ils ne font que ça ) par l'albinos:

-Hey doucement Kyoya-san ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, est-ce que c'est contre le règlement d'aider autrui ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est régler ! On y va !

C'est ainsi que Kazuki et Tsuna entrèrent dans le bâtiment, avant de se séparer, le premier pour aller en classe et l'autre pour aller au toilette remettre ses vêtements.

~xxXXxx~

Quand Tsunayoshi rentra en classe, se fut pour se confronter au moquerie des autres élèves et a une imitation grotesque.

-Il va se faire jeter !

-C'est évident, pas vrai, Sasagawa ?

-C'est Tsunaze après tout.

La rouquine ne dit rien, gêné. Alors que Tsuna pensa que c'était le début de son séjour en enfer, tout ça par la faute de Reborn, mais un ange assit sur une table prêt des fenêtre le 'sauva' encore.

-J 'en ai marre, taisez-vous un peu si c'est pour débiter des bêtises pareil, vous me casser les oreilles et on ne s'entend même plus parler Shizuka et moi !

La fille blonde aux yeux d'argent assit sur la chaise derrière la table en question regarda Kazuki, fière de lui:

-Bien dit Kazu-chan !

Le dénommé, hocha la tête et reprit la parole:

-Et puis moi, je trouve ça honorable ! Après tout, combien d'entre vous oseraient se déclarer a la personne qui fait battre votre coeur ? Personne.

Mais il fallut qu'un des garçons de la classe ouvre sa bouche.

-De quoi tu te mêle le vieux ?

-Est-ce que la couleur de mes cheveux te dérangerai ? ,Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-N-non du tout !

-Hypocrite, tout sa pour sauvez ta misérable existence, alors que tu peux mourir a tout moment, percuter par une voiture ? Ou par suicide ? Qui sait.

Cette fois ci se fut Shizuka qui parla avec une voix totalement indifférente, c'est ainsi que l'élève alla a l'infirmerie, dépressif. Kazuki réprimanda un peu son amie:

-Shizu-chan tu ne crois pas que tu y aller un peu fort ?

-Pas du tout !

Tsunayoshi pensa juste qu'ils étaient extrêmement flippant ! Surtout avec la tension qui régna dans la classe briser par un élève un peu bedonnant:

-H-hé Tsuna ! Le capitaine Mochida a dit qu'il voulait se battre contre toi, à la pause-déjeuner, dans le gymnase.

Le châtain fit la première chose qui lui vient en tête : s'enfuir !

~xxXXxx~

A la pause-déjeuner, nos deux amis allèrent manger sur le toit plutôt que d'aller voir le défit. Après tout, on voyait tout du toit et ils devaient discuter de chose importante.

Akito se présenta a l'amie de son élève et leurs expliqua a tout les deux les règles de la mafia. Il était sur que son élève ferait un très bon Boss et que la blonde ferait une bonne gardienne.

Mais pendant la discussion Kazuki remarqua une tête de cheveux argenté devant les portes du gymnase. Qui-est-ce ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu il faudra qu'il s'informe auprès de Kyoya-san, après tout le terrible chef du comité de discipline lui devait un service.

* * *

**Kitsune-sama: Kitsune-sama a votre service, alors vous en dites quoi ? Personnellement, je suis assez fière de moi, même si je trouve que j'aurai pu faire un peux mieux.**

_**Alors Reviews ?~**_


	2. Chapitre 2:

******Bienvenu(e) pour ma nouvelle et première fiction !~**

**Titre de la fiction: L'histoire d'une nouvelle famille.**

**Titre du chapitre: Deux nouveaux qui chamboulent tout (partie 1).**

**Raiting: M par précaution et pour un langage qui risque d'être assez fleurit par la suite. Et présence de lemon si vous le désirez.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn n'est pas a moi, mais Kazuki, Shizuka, Akito et d'autres a venir aussi sont à moi !**

**~Réponses aux Reviews~**

**A ****_hecate600 :_****_ Je suis contente que tu t'intéresse a ma fiction, si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir en fessant en sorte de ne pas spoiler ._**

**A ****_tenshihouou_**** :**** Merci pour tes conseils, mais niveau faute d'orthographe, c'est souvent parce que je suis -comment dire ? Assez tête en l'air ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !~**

Quand Kazuki se réveilla ce matin là, se fut de manière assez surprenante. Non par un certain arcobaleno mais par son père qui lui avait destiner un de ses coups de pied spécial réveil matin. Il fut tellement surprit que par pure réflexe dévia l'attaque en lui renvoyant la force utiliser dans la jambe pour l'envoyer dans le mur d'en face juste en dessous du hamac du bébé.

C'est la première fois que ça lui arrivait car en général, il se réveillait plus tôt pour préparé le petit déjeuner et les bento donc son père n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le réveiller. L'albinos regarda la masse se laissant tomber au sol avec quelque débris de plâtre, il s'inquiéta quelques seconde avant qu'il ne voit son père se redresser tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je suis fière de toi, fils!~ Tu est digne des Norowa ! ,S'exclama le plus âgé, le pouce en l'air et le grand sourire qui allait avec. Je vais réveiller ta soeur maintenant !

-Pas la peine, c'est déjà fait ,Intervient une voix ensommeillé a l'entré de la chambre.

-On t'as réveiller Mayu-nee ? ,demanda l'albinos.

-Oui, car tu as envoyer, cet idiot qui nous sert de père dans le mur du coté de ma chambre. Mais la prochaine fois envoie le dans un autre mur et frappe plus fort pour lui faire vraiment mal.

-Moouuuin ! Ma fille, pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour que je sois indigne de toi ? ,Fit ''le père'', qui était plus en mode gamin qui pleure.

Se frappant le front, la soeur de Kazuki soupira, exaspéré par le comportement de leurs père. Alors que Kazuki était en mode grosse goûte derrière la tête avec sourire un peu crispé, comme Akito -qui venait seulement de se réveiller- sans le sourire.

L'albinos se contenta de mettre sa soeur et son père en dehors de sa chambre, avant de prendre son uniforme et son fidèle bonnet dans son armoire. Il se déshabilla, semblant ne par faire attention a un certain bébé qui était toujours dans la pièce. Akito en profita pour lui annoncer le programme du jour, pour éviter de fixer un peu trop le corps de son élève:

-Aujourd'hui, ce matin, il y aura deux nouveaux élèves dans ta classe. Dans l'après-midi il y aura apparemment un tournoi de volley-ball, étant donné que tu ne peux y participer -pour je ne sais quel raison- ta soeur et Shizuka le feront a ta place.

-Comment ça, elles sont obliger de participer ? Il ne devait pas y avoir des joueurs titulaires ? ,demanda le blanc.

-Si, mais il semblerait qu'ils ont tous succomber a des maux d'estomac a cause de pizza provenant du même magasin et ta soeur est la seul personne a ne pas avoir été toucher par sa. Il se trouve aussi qu'un remplaçant a attrapé la grippe, Shizuka le remplacera.

-D'accord, mais je sais pas si ça va plaire a Shizu-chan... ,Dit pensivement Kazuki, en prenant son sac de cour, alors que Akito sauta sur son épaule.

Ils sortirent de la chambre avant de descendre les escaliers. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger/cuisine se fut pour voir le petit déjeuner prêt sur la table, ça avait l'air délicieux mais...

-Otou-san, c'est toi qui a préparé le petit déjeuner ? , Demanda l'albinos, en posant son sac sur sa chaise et en ouvrant le frigo.

-Oui, pourquoi Kazu-kun ?

-Pour rien !

Le blanc prit se qu'il fallait pour préparé les bento, alors que Akito s'installa sur une chaise où était empilé des livres pour qu'il arrive à la hauteur de la table.

La soeur de Kazuki, nommée Mayu entra dans la pièce. Elle était habillé d'une chemise blanche relâcher d'un bouton et dont une cravate rouge un peu relâché passait en dessous de la partie ouverte, tout ça encadrer par une veste noir à manche courte qui fessait ressortir la jupe a carreau rouge et noir. L'aîné portait un ras-de-cou en tissu noir, couper en son milieu par un anneau en argent d'où pendait une croix style gothique noir dont un rubis se tenait à l'intersection, tous cela orner par une paire de mitaine en cuir, ainsi qu'une paire de bas noir troué lui arrivant jusqu'au dessus du genoux.

Elle avait de longs cheveux un peu couper en carré juste en dessous du menton avant de cascader dans son dos teinter en rouge -depuis l'année dernière a cause d'un pari qui ne devait durer qu'une semaine-, mais pour finir elle avait tellement aimer cette couleur qu'elle l'a garder même si à la base, elle possédait les cheveux roux aux reflet rosée comme un coucher de soleil de leur père. Ses yeux étaient bleu comme ceux de Kazuki mais un peu plus foncé, don de leurs défunte mère.

Posant son derrière sur une chaise, elle recouvrit sa bouche de sa main alors qu'elle bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de grimacer en voyant a se qu'il y avait sur la table. Quand elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, elle fut interrompu par leurs père qui entra dans la pièce.

-Alors les enfants, c'est bon ?

En a peine une seconde, Mayu et Kazuki – qui s'était assit a l'arrivé de leurs père- avaient la bouche pleine avec un petit sourire en coin crispé, avant de déclarer d'une même voix:

-Délichieux !

-Bien, je rentrerai tard aujourd'hui alors ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, a ce soir mes chéris !

Le roux leurs donna une claque paternel dans le dos, leurs fessant avalé de travers ce qu'ils avaient en bouche et ils se jetèrent presque sur leur verre de jus d'orange alors que le plus âgé sortait pour aller à son travail. Kazuki et Mayu jetèrent leurs petit déjeuner à la poubelle, la raison ? Malgré le fait qu'une omelette avait l'air délicieuse, l'intérieur était d'un noir cendré tirant sur le vert, signe que c'était brûlé et que l'assaisonnement était faite n'importe comment. L'ancienne rousse déclara:

-Plus jamais !

L'albinos hocha la tête d'accord avec elle. Ne plus jamais laisser leur père cuisiner au risque d'une mort certaine ou du moins de rester clouer au lit par indigestion. Mais pour la rouge et le blanc se fut bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours, en compagnie d'Akito qui était devenu invisible.

~xxXXxx~

Un certain arcobaleno, reconnaissable avec son fedora noir et son caméléon, était pour la première fois de sa vie, troubler, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une de ses nombreuses cachette secrète. Troubler, oui, c'était le cas de le dire. Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se fait ignorer en beauté par un blandinet sortit de nul part ! C'était qui d'ailleurs ? Il ne trouvait d'information nul part sur le blanc et quand il avait regarder dans le dossier scolaire, il n'avait rien trouver d'intéressant ou du moins presque.

Oui car Reborn savait maintenant son nom et prénom, sa date de naissance ainsi que son âge, qu'il avait eu de bonne notes à tout les cours, sauf en sport et que sa mère est décédé mais ce n'ai pas ça qui là le plus marqué. Tout les sujets médical comme le groupe sanguin, si il a des allergies ou pas n'était pas présent. Mais il semblerait que l'albinos est raté 3 ans d'école sans qu'il y ai une quelconque raison.

En plus sur le coin d'une feuille était entouré plusieurs fois en rouge, un numéro de téléphone et un 'appeler en car d'urgence' écrit juste au dessus dans la même couleur. L'arcobaleno du soleil avait appeler ce même numéro, jamais il n'avait eu de réponse. Donc soit le téléphone de la personne était éteint, soit cette même personne avait décroché avant de raccroché en regardant qui l'avait appeler. Cela l'intrigua, chose inhabituel car en général rien ne l'intéressait ou du moins presque, mais là il devait bien avouer qu'il était curieux au sujets de cet inconnu – plus si inconnu que sa- au cheveux blanc.

Surtout quand Reborn l'avait vu aider son élève a se 'sortir' de l'embarrât plutôt que de s'y enfoncer encore plus. Le bébé avait aussi vu le comportement de l'amie blonde de Kazuki quand un de leurs camarades de classe avait fait une remarque sur la chevelure d'une couleur peu commune de celui au yeux bleu. C'est comme si l'albinos poussait les gens à le protéger ainsi que de s'amélioré et se donner à fond, bien qu'il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. L'arcobaleno du soleil soupira, murmurant quelque mots:

-Décidément une personne très intéressante, il fera peut être un allié pour les Vongola dans un avenir proche...

~xxXXxx~

Dans la classe A-1, le professeur entra dans la salle accompagné de deux garçon de leurs âges. Kazuki remarqua l'argenté aux yeux vert qui avait des airs de mauvais garçon, il reconnu tout de suite la personne qu'il avait vu hier devant le gymnase, d'ailleurs le professeur le présenta en premier, le montrant d'un vague geste de la main :

-Il étudiait en Italie, son nom est Gokudera Hayato-kun.

Plusieurs filles de la classe s'extasièrent sur le fait que le gris était beau. Mais Kazuki ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passa par la suite, complètement déconnecté de la réalité alors que son regard croisa celui d'un blanc perle, du deuxième nouvel élève.

_C'est... _,pensa l'albinos.

#Flash-Back#

_La veille, le blanc était recroquevillé sur lui même dans les buissons de l'arrière cours derrière le bâtiment appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, alors que des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Ça lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des sortes de crises, donc le seul moyen qu'il a trouver pour quitté le toit était de prétexter vouloir aller au toilette comme ça sa soeur et son amie ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui. Il aimait décidément pas faire de la peine aux autres._

_Quand la sonnerie de la fin de la pause déjeuner résonna, il sécha ses larmes et se leva, afin d'épousseter la poussière sur son pantalon. Il alla sur le chemin de gravier, ses mèches blanche cachant ses yeux dans leurs ombres. Mais dans sa course, Kazuki se cogna dans l'épaule dont il eu juste le temps de voir des yeux blanc dont la pupilles était presque visible encadrer de mèches aussi noir que la nuit. L'albinos murmura un faible « Désolé », avant de continué sa route._

_Néanmoins,le blanc ne remarqua l'objet qui tomba dans un faible cliquetis et le petit sourire en coin de l'inconnu._

#Fin Flash-Back#

Kazuki ne revient a la réalité qu'au moment où leurs très chère professeur leur présenta le brun. Sans faire attention a l'ambiance un peu gêné de la classe.

-Voici, Yukimura Yoite-kun, il habitait à Namimori avant de partir pour raison familial. Donc tu vas t'asseoir... Tiens a côté de mademoiselle Arashi, lève toi pour qu'il te voit !

Il sourit légèrement quand il vit son amie blonde, derrière lui, se levée, grommelant un « pourquoi a côté de moi ? » , pas vraiment discrète, mais le professeur sembla ne pas y faire attention.

Lorsque le nommé Yoite passa a côté de lui pour rejoindre la place libre, le blanc sentit un frison lui parcourir le bras avant de se propager dans tout son corps quand son avant-bras fut frôler par celui du brun.

_C'était quoi cette sensation ? Un courant d'air ? Sûrement._

Kazuki ne se posa pas plus de question, alors que le cours continua. Il ne remarqua pas le regard sans émotion fixer sur lui.

* * *

**Kitsune: Wow il m'a fallut quoi ? 3 semaines pour faire se chapitre ? J'en suis désolée, mais certaines circonstance ont fait que je n'ai pas sut écrire avant.**

**Mais sinon vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez des questions ? **

_**Reviews ?~**_


	3. Message !

Ceci n'ai pas un chapitre et non je n'abandonne pas la fiction. Je préviens quand même au cas où.

C'est juste que c'est tant si je n'ai pas le temps et que je pense a faire une réécriture du premier chapitre, pour pouvoir en sortir des plus longs pour j'espère votre plus grand plaisir. Donc ceci est pour vous prévenir, que les caractères des personnages Ocs pourrais changer, ainsi que les événements. En plus d'avoir un projet de fiction en cours. Et je voulais savoir ce que vous en penserez. Alors dites moi quoi par reviews ou MP.

A bientôt ! (j'espère)


End file.
